Hanging By A Moment Here With You
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: Barry gets a little beat up after going up against a meta human and finds himself at Iris' apartment and she makes it all better. Barry/Iris.


_Just a fluffy little piece. Title taken from the song Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse._

* * *

He shows up at her door bloody and bruised. Honestly he wasn't planning on showing up unannounced but his legs just brought him here (at normal speed). His whole body feels heavy and it's been a really long tiring day and all he wants is to see is Iris. She almost never fails to brighten his day, to make him feel better.

Then there's the thing between them. They have yet to put a label on it and he really doesn't want to. It's clear that they are more than friends now. They kiss and he occasionally spends the night here. And really he wouldn't have it any other way.

Once he had returned from saving his mother and screwing up the timeline he found her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She had returned the hug of course but was worried by what brought it on. And then he told her everything, what he did, why he did it and then proceeded to apologize for it. A lot. And because she was Iris she instantly forgave him. After that they decided to just let whatever was going on between them progress naturally and just let it happen.

And things couldn't have been going better.

She opens the door. "Good you're- what the hell happened?" she's staring at his split lip and bruised face looking concerned.

"Got my ass kicked," he tells her with a shrug, wincing slightly at the motion. "I'm fine, Iris."

And he is. Just a little beat up it's nothing that super healing won't fix. But that doesn't stop her from taking his hand and dragging him inside and into the bathroom. He protests but finds himself sitting on the toilet and her cleaning him up.

Like always she's gentle as she cleans the blood from his face. She doesn't ask what happened and his eyes don't stray from her. Watching the way she's focused intently on him. It's times like this when he wonders what on earth he did to deserve her. When she's done she places a kiss on his cheek.

"Shirt off."

"What?" he asks.

Amused she shakes her head gesturing to his shirt. "Off."

"Yes ma'am," he teases with smirk before standing up to slowly raise his shirt over his head and he doesn't miss the way her eyes rake over his body, very slowly before settling on his face.

She rolls her eyes at him, just knowing that he's going to tease and he definitely is.

"If had known you wanted me with my shirt off I would have taken it off right away," he raises his eyebrows at her suggestively and she gently shoves him. "Hey! I'm wounded."

"Uh-huh, you have super healing. You can handle it. Builds character," she teases him. "Now are you going to let me take a look at you?"

"I think you've already taken a look at me."

He's not sure where all this is coming from. Maybe it's her, breaking out this side of him. Maybe he it was because he hasn't seen her all day and now he's making up for it. Regardless, it feels nice to joke around with her like this.

She tries not to look amused at his antics, but the brief twitch of the corner of her mouth gives her away. "Can you shut up?" she asks in a light tone. "I'd like to get this over with."

He sends her a boyish grin before letting her take a look at his injuries. This time he closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of her fingertips tracing the bruises on his body, how she presses them against his skin to see how badly he's injured. After deciding that he will be just fine she places a kiss on his bare shoulder before looking down at him.

"I'm glad you're okay," she says in a quiet voice as she runs the backs of her fingers over his cheek. With a smile his hand captures hers giving it a squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here to look after me."

She smiles at him as he brings her hand to his mouth so he can kiss her fingers. He has no idea what he would do without her. What he would do in times like this when he just needs _her_. When he needs her warmth and light when things get too dark.

"Come here."

He pulls her into his lap so she's perched with either leg on the other side of his. His hands rest on her waist as hers find his face and then she's leaning in and he meets her halfway. With the gentle press of her lips against his he finally feels the shitty day coming to an end. All because of her. Soon the kiss deepens and his mouth moves against hers in sync and her hands come down to his chest.

Reluctantly he breaks the kiss and laughs at the pout on her lips. "You know I seem to have the advantage here."

"Oh, how's that?" she asks playing along.

"Well you have more clothes on than I do."

She leans in closer brushing her nose against his before kissing a path down his neck and then back up to his ear and for a moment he forgets everything. "Hmm, or maybe I have the advantage. It means you get to take more clothes off of me. And I sure hope you're planning to, because I don't know if I can do it _all_ by myself."

His fingers tighten on her waist and he can't wait any longer. He wants her. "Well when you put it that away." Then he's suddenly lifting her up and she holds tightly to his neck, face hiding there as she giggles and he carries her to the bedroom before unceremoniously dropping her on the bed.

He crawls onto the bed, covering her body with his so that he can kiss her. "Now what do you say we get rid of these." His fingers lift the hem of her shirt. She nods and then the offending item is tossed to the floor along with the rest of their clothing.

"Come here." Then she locks her arms around his neck pulling him down to her sealing her mouth to his.

After that all that matters is that he's with Iris.


End file.
